clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eaglesrule8
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 23:55, April 13, 2013 NAW Hey, Pookies are non-members, and I;m a non member- and Fotty is one too! Uhh.. Ph1n3a5and77's User Page- I made it differently! Click! (talk) 04:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fotty joined... Pookies arent nonmembers... they are penguins who dress like little kids and whine alot... -Eagles Re: You Rock! Awesome, good to know I'm not the only one on the wiki that's a Redskins fan!! [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 12:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! You won a ticket! Hey! You just won a ticket! Cool! Icon and Custom Eagles icon!!.jpg Eagles custom penguin!!.jpg My Player Card Here's the pic :) Sorry it took me a while. [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 03:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Tusk! I will battle Tusk for you. Come to chat. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 20:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Membership Hello, Troy56021 wants to help us with the membership. I think we need you on chat, though all we need is what country it's from and some other info. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 10:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Summer Postcard Hi Eaglesrule8, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 02:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Helmetpig2013 eagles come on chat 6-15-13 Happy B-day Hi Eaglesrule8, HAPPY B-DAY! Mariocart25 21:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) feliz cumpleaños! FELIZ CUMPLEANOS! HAVE A GREAT DAY EAGLES BRO! :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! BDAYeagles.png Happy Birthday Eagles!! Hope you have a great day! --PixieLil ♥ The Gadget Girl (talk) 21:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Birthday present from Dogkid1z eagles presento.png|You know you like it - Happy Bday! Heya! Heres your birthday gift! BDAY GIFT EAGLESRULE8.jpg -- (talk) 23:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I just wanna say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EAGLES! -Nicov0331 sig Create.png - Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Fourth of July Whether you celebrate it or not, happy 4th of July! CP MIB Logo Hey Eagles, here is your logo. Hope you liked it! ;) Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold... [[User talk:Historicalcp| Summer is like the world´s best story and its waiting to be told... ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin... ]] July 20, 2013 Apology Hello, I was so rude today in chat. I wasn't really in a good mood when that problem started. So, I did abuse my powers at some point and was rude to you especially today. I really learnt that I'm not a good administrator after doing that. I do apologize to you for being rude today. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 19:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Pic Here is it Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 02:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Template for you Here's a template for you because you met my penguin: Code: Hope you like it, SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! RE:A Bot Hi Eagles, Why are you interested in running a bot, and what expamle tasks did you think of doing which inspired you to run one? Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:'RE: RE: A Bot Hi Eagles, We already have a chat bot, and it's not really a reason to run a bot. For this sort of task, you may want to create or use some test wiki for running your bot for this top secre task. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Custom items Head:Pink Toque Face:3D Glasses Neck:Blue Lei Body:Black Hoodie Feet:Snowshoes Color:Blue i want 2013 design Cadence176761 (talk) 16:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC)Cadence176761 Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D nooo i said to you in a pm that you should put the items on your custom on my talk page. you didnt do that so i dont have many days left. reply to this ASAP!!!!! Cadence176761 (talk) 10:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 22:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Glasses Cutouts Hi Eagles. You asked me for the glasses customs. I cant link everyone of them so... http://clubpenguincutouts.com/face/ Go on that website. I saw a few glasses that you wanted. Maybe about 5-6. There are 4 pages of them so it will be short not super long :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 02:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi there, Cna you please join chat? Tech wants to talk to you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Eagles, If no action has been taken about the issue, can you provide some more info about the incident in chat please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:09, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Doctor's Note HELLO THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM DOCTOR BOB. I am leaving you this note to inform you that you have Level 9001 goobitis. Here is what you need to do to treat it: First step: Drink water. Second step: Drink pie. Third step: Say hi. Fourth step: Break wata. Thank you, -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 02:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi nub yeet †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 15:24, June 14, 2018 (UTC)